


I Think I Like You

by tinycrown



Series: adored characters: anduin [10]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Arguments, M/M, Making Out, and then making out, featuring: wrathion and anduin arguing like a newlywed couple, its 12:35 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrown/pseuds/tinycrown
Summary: A frustrated Wrathion attempts to alleviate his anger through contact with his favorite person, but Anduin is too lost in worry to humor him.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: adored characters: anduin [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221878
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	I Think I Like You

Anduin gave an irritated huff as Wrathion plucked the book he’d been reading from his hands and tossed it aside. He sunk back into the plethora of collected pillows and moved over to make room for the dragon as he laid down on the bedroll, glaring daggers at the divider beside Anduin, the one thing giving them privacy on the upper level of the Tavern. He was deliberately keeping his stare off of the other prince, and Anduin just  _ knew  _ he was waiting for a reaction or a prompted question of some sort. He scooted closer to him and lifted Wrathion’s arm, pulling himself underneath it.

Anduin pressed their foreheads together and Wrathion’s frustrated red gaze turned down to him. His brows seemed to soften, and the corner of his lips twitched upward. The dragon rubbed his back and pressed closer to him, seeming to crave the touch to chase his irritation away. Anduin’s arms were trapped between their chests. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked with a tired, mumbling voice. Wrathion’s eyes twitched with the candlelight flickering behind him, and the prince couldn’t seem to figure out if he was being shifty or if he just didn’t want to tell him.

Wrathion refused to tell him a lot of things, all in all it was ridiculously frustrating and quite exhausting being always worried about his friend  _ and  _ the two draenei champions he considered family to be prancing off doing whatever…  _ work  _ Wrathion had cooked up for them to do while he put together some sort of master plan that he also declined to let him in on.

Anduin didn’t think himself to be nosy, but… he was concerned. He was concerned about the dragon’s safety as well as… learning to trust that he wouldn’t send Khantis nor Verild to their deaths. 

If he happened to do so… well… he’d bet gold that he could swing at least one half of Shalamayne. 

Wrathion shook his head and reached up to toss his turban away, his curled short hair goofily matted to his head. His talons ruffled through them and they returned to their normal bouncy state within seconds. 

“It’s nothing, just… Blacktalon things, you know how they can be.” 

“I do,” Anduin nodded, frowning. “That doesn’t answer my question though.” He doubted it was about his tight-knit spy network. They did their jobs and got paid- what sort of conundrum could have even come up? They were completely loyal to Wrathion  _ because _ they got paid- and whatever other promises of a glorious debauched lifestyle he gave to them, elevating the champions that served him to some- some  _ demigod  _ status. 

Honestly, Anduin was annoyed  _ for  _ them. 

“I don’t feel much like talking about it, if that’s a suitable answer.” Wrathion rumbled, pushing their noses together. Anduin sighed and put it off, then. He tilted his head and brushed his lips across the dragon’s softly, squeezing one of his trapped hands up to brush along his cheek and caress his sharp jaw. Wrathion pressed back with enthusiasm that could only mirror the fast-paced tempo he normally ran at during the day as much he did the night hours. 

Anduin attempted to calm him again and pulled his lips away, but Wrathion was too worked up to let him go, and used the arm around his back to pull him inward. He wasn’t even  _ trying  _ to kiss him, he was just pushing their lips together. Anduin could feel his bracer dig through the cloth tunic and winced, nudging his arm forward to get it off of the rigid part of his back. He resorted to pushing against his chest- once he’d managed to shove hard enough, Wrathion pulled away with a confused and irritated look on his face. 

Anduin rubbed at his bruised lips and glared up at him. 

“I’m not letting you kiss me again until you tell me what in the seven hells is wrong with you.” Wrathion seemed to stop, then his shoulders slumped as he hung his head and scoffed, clicking his tongue. 

“Okay,” He sat up and crossed his legs, folding his arms. “I can’t seem to make these champions listen as well anymore.” Anduin paused and then pushed himself up, cocking a brow. 

“... You really don’t  _ know?”  _ Anduin asked, drawing his knees up as he leaned further back onto the pillows after readjusting them. Light, his back was aching something terrible. 

“I don’t know, that’s the problem!” He threw his hands up, looking ready to tear his hair out. “I just- I haven’t quite figured it out yet, but I will. I need their cooperation.” 

“Wrathion… I hate to break this to you, but,” Anduin stretched his leg and tapped his knee with his bare foot, the dragon’s eyes meeting his. “You posture too much.” Wrathion straightened and leveled Anduin with a glare. 

“Elaborate.” 

“Stop posturing.” 

“Elaborate  _ more.”  _

“They are going to stop listening to you because the only thing that they are actually in it for is the money. Telling wild tales and stories may keep them captured for a while, but not forever. Why would you anyways? It’s incredibly insulting…” Wrathion’s gaze softened as he shifted closer to Anduin. 

“I think you were the only one who refused to fall for my, what,  _ posturing.”  _

“I don’t often enjoy being made a fool with misleading remarks.”  _ I learned how to avoid it years ago.  _

“I’d like to call it self-sufficient charm.” 

Anduin snorted. “Well, when Khantis gets bored and leaves your ‘service’- and don’t tell me he won’t- I’ve known him longer than you. When he does, others will follow. Like Verild. They always follow each other’s footsteps.” Wrathion had a troubled look on his face. Like he actually considered the information and  _ listened  _ to Anduin for once. 

“It isn’t my intention to harm your champions-”

“Brothers,” Anduin interrupted, “they’re my brothers.” He said quietly, his good leg beginning to bounce anxiously the more he thought about them. Where had Wrathion even  _ sent  _ them? Both the draenei twins and his friend refused to tell him, and he was driving himself mad. 

“-but I intend to keep the useful ones close by so I can finish this plan.” 

“What, your obsession with the Thunder King?” he snarked, turning away from Wrathion and laying on his side, staring forlornly into the candle. There was an uncomfortable silence, and Anduin ended up wrapping his arms around himself, his eyes growing hot and his chest constricting, making it hard for him to breathe normally. 

“... You’re upset?” 

He could practically hear his eyes narrowing. Wrathion had a hard time understanding human emotions-  _ mortal  _ emotions. He still thought that sentimentality and grief were a waste of time, but Anduin could see him soften sometimes. To the joy of the pandaren cubs that came to visit, or seeing the way the dragon smiled at him when he thought Anduin wasn’t looking. 

“Anduin…” He felt talon-tipped hands pull at his shoulder, but in a burst of sudden anger, Anduin smacked them away and buried the side of his face into his pillow and curled up. “I know you’re worried-”

“Just tell me where they are.” He didn’t know how he managed to keep his voice so controlled, but he decided to sit back up, rubbing furiously at his eyes and cursing his sensitive and empathetic mind. 

“What?”

“Just tell me where they  _ are,  _ Wrathion. I won’t ask anything else, I promise.” His voice was thick and it was hard to talk without gasping. 

“The Throne of Thunder.” He replied immediately, as if that would appease Anduin, as if it would make him less upset. 

It didn’t but he promised, so he didn’t say anything. 

He… he wasn’t mad  _ at  _ Wrathion… he was just upset that he was such a stubborn brickhead like Father was. He was also terribly worried for his brothers, but knowing where they were if they turned up missing… at least Anduin would have a place to begin investigating, even if it wasn’t as specific as he wanted it to be. 

“Can… can I?” Wrathion awkwardly gestured toward him and Anduin nodded, settling back down as the dragon pulled him into his arms again. “What do you humans call things that calm you?” 

“Stress toys?” 

“Yes! You’re that.”

“I am  _ not  _ a stress toy.” Wrathion’s chuckle made his tight chest lighten, just a little bit, and he found that he was able to smile, continuing to reassure himself that his brothers would be  _ fine,  _ and that he… he should just focus on getting better. 

He tilted his chin up just as Wrathion looked down at him and gave him a sharp smirk. Anduin shook his head and sighed, tucking himself closer and pressing their chests together. 

“Please, don’t bite my lips off.” Anduin conceded, leaning his neck back.

“I  _ knew _ you couldn’t resist me.” Wrathion growled against his mouth and slotted their lips together again, pulling off the bracer by tugging it back with his belt and wrapping his arm around his waist again. 

Wrathion practically manhandled him to lay back against the pillows, his various buckles and leathers pressing through Anduin’s thinner clothes uncomfortably- though, at the moment, he could hardly care. He carded his hands through Wrathion’s hair and tugged him back, gasping for breath before they dove into each other again. 

“M’ sorry,” Wrathion said between frantic kisses, elbow planted just beside his head. “For making you worry so much.” He explained, nosing his cheek. Anduin hummed and tugged him back over and pressed a short, chaste kiss to his lips as Wrathion impatiently leaned in for more. 

_ Dragons,  _ Anduin mused,  _ so greedy.  _

He winced as sharp teeth scraped his lip as he sucked, tracing his tongue across his bottom lip. He could feel his heart constricting in his chest as butterflies fluttered in his stomach- he’d never kissed anyone before Wrathion. Despite it not being their first kiss, Anduin always felt the same heart-palpitating joy from simply sharing contact with the dragon. 

He caressed Wrathion’s cheeks and sighed, light pecks peppered across his sore, swollen lips. Anduin leaned in for a final soft, slow kiss and let the dragon press their foreheads together again. 

“Wrathion…” he singsonged, scratching his rough cheek lightly as he yawned. 

“Yes?” he leaned into his palm.

“I think I  _ like  _ you.” He snorted and giggled, his heart bursting with warmth as Wrathion grinned adoringly back down at him. 

“I think I like you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ... this is kind of an excerpt from Shipwrecked...  
> this was meant to be a 'they make out and its cute' fic but it turned into something sad. that's just my charm, fellas. i make everything depressing.
> 
> im so tired yall online learning has my sleep schedule fucked cause im like 'aa yes, no school' at 2 am and then im like 'wait fuck there's school but just not at school' and ugh. 
> 
> i think my favorite line is "please, don't bite my lips off' because wrathion is an impatient fuck  
> also; for some reason i really like comparing wrathion and varian's level of stubborness being on the same par because anduin would be stressed about both of them at all times because he hates not being listened to lol
> 
> tldr; anduin is an affectionate but cranky bitch when he's tired


End file.
